Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for a dual sided latching retainer for computer modules.
Description of Related Art
Internally mounted removable computer expansion cards allow computer modules to be easily replaced. These expansion cards (also referred to as computer modules), such as M.2 modules, must conform to a specification standard in order to maintain interchangeability of the computer modules. However, the standardization and elements required for interchangeability increase the internal space required to host the computer modules, relative to computer components directly connected to a motherboard.
Related art includes a module connector configured to receive the edge connector of a computer module, such as an M.2 module. The opposite end of the computer module is secured to a motherboard using a mounting screw through a semicircular mounting hole on the computer module.